Attracting The Goomy
(Makie): Crushed! (Makie's Lopunny): "Again?" (Makie's Maractus): "What's wrong with Makie?" (Makie's Espurr): "Called her a failure again, huh?" (Ayaka): You look adorable, Flabebe. (Ayaka's Flabebe): "Thank you, Miss Ayaka" (Ayaka's Oddish): "You do look cute, Flabebe" (Ayaka's Bayleef): "It suits you" (Ayaka's Roserade): "For sure" (Ayaka): I wonder what Professor Negi is doing right now, I'm starting to worry. (Ayaka's Bayleef): "No need to worry, I'm sure he's fine" (Ayaka): You're probably right, Bayleef. Unlike Makie over there. (Makie still frozen white) (Makie): Crushed! (Makie doesn't notice there's a Cherubi on top of her head) (Chizuru): The affection is with you, Natsumi (Chizuru's Goomy): "So true" (Natsumi): Aw...Why me? (Natsumi's Cottonee): "Good grief, Why does Natsumi always gets picked on?" (Goomy starts to glow) (Natsumi): Chizuru, look! (Chizuru): Huh? Oh my! (Goomy evolves into Sliggoo) (Chizuru): Goomy evolved! (Natsumi): Now its a Sliggoo! (Chizuru's Miltank): "Awesome work, Sliggoo. All that training you did has finally paid off" (Chizuru's Sliggoo): "It sure did, Miltank." WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: BEEFLAY (Back at the Negi group) (Konoka): Togetic, use Attract on that rock. (Togetic hits the rock with Attract) (Konoka): Well executed on that Attract, at this rate, if you keep working hard, you'll evolve. (Nodoka): Not quite, Konoka. (Nodoka reads Togetic's entry in her book) (Nodoka): It says here, in order for Togetic to evolve, it needs a Shiny Stone. (Konoka's Togetic): "Nodoka's right, Konoka. I do need a Shiny Stone to evolve" (Nodoka's Gardevoir): "Hey, isn't that Makie over there?" (Makie): CRUSHED! (Asuna): My guess that Class Rep called Makie a failure again. (Asuna's Pignite): "Seems that way" (Konoka's Audino): "Is she in pain?" (Negi): Konoka, what is Audino wearing? (Konoka): Oh, She's has a Mega Stone on her hearings. (Chamo): So you're saying Audino can Mega Evolve? (Konoka): That's right, Chamo! (Takahata watches from afar) (Takahata): They're all doing well, right Amoonguss? (Takamata's Amoonguss): "They sure are" (cue to Negi and co.) (?): "BOO!" (The girls shriek in horror) (Asuna): Who are you? Show yourself! TO BE CONTINUED... WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: It's BAYLEEF Major events *Takahata's Foongus is revealed to have evolved into Amoonguss. *Ayaka is revealed to have caught a Flabebe and an Oddish. *Chizuru is revealed to have caught a Goomy. *Chizuru's Goomy evolves into Sliggoo. *Natsumi's Cottonee is revealed to know Fairy Wind, Cotton Guard, Razor Leaf and Substitute, and has Prankster as her ability. *Chizuru's Miltank is revealed to have Thick Fat as her ability. *Makie is revealed to have caught a Maractus. *Makie's Maractus is revealed to know Petal Dance, Acupressure, Sunny Day and Solar Beam, and has Chlorophyll as her ability. *Konoka's Togetic is revealed to know Attract. *Konoka's Audino is revealed to have the capability to Mega Evolve. *Ayaka's Chikorita is revealed to have evolved into Bayleef. *Fuka's Deerling(Summer Form) is revealed to know Jump Kick, Aromatherapy, Energy Ball and Double Team, and has Sap Sipper as its ability. *Fumika's Deerling(Autumn Form) is revealed to know Double-Edge, GrassWhistle, Solar Beam and Double Team, and has Sap Sipper as its ability. *Makie is revealed to have caught an Espurr. Trivia *Makie's Espurr is confirmed male in this chapter. *Makie's Maractus is confirmed female in this chapter.